My Sick Obsession
by KooriAkuma
Summary: Sakura has been feeling quiet sad because her beloved Sasuke had lost all life in him after killing his brother and she believes something else has something to do with it also. She decided to find out what was bothering him and help him, if she could.
1. My Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke. He had been an S-rank ninja ordered to be captured by the five great countries of the ninja world. He assasinated his older brother, Itachi, whom had killed the entire Uchiha clan single handedly.

He had become cruel and cold and had become a heartless creature that shouldn't be called human. His eyes no longer holded any light in them and his skin was usually cold to the touch as if he was indeed cold-blooded.

In missions, which she had never been with him in more than three years, were now terrifying to complete. He would kill if possible and often was the cause of the enemy giving them a reason to kill.

Mental torture was what he was now most skilled at; he seemed very proud of that fact and wouldn't think twice on using it on friends, or so-called-friends. After all those years of his absenses, it was hard to tell.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it,"Sasuke responded emotionless as he practiced his kunai tossing, which Sakura thought it was a waste of time as he was and excellent ninja.

"Why don't you take a break,"she smiled sheepishly at the raven haired young man who simple turned his head to give her a glare,"You look worn out and you're gonna kill yourself if you over work."

Sasuke simply looked at her before turning and walking away. Most likely to his home.

Sakura sighed.

He always gave short answers, like a 'yes' or 'no' and a few phrases. Of course he hadn't talked much years ago, which was why she loved him so much in the first place, because it made him look cool and mysterious.

Now it was just cold and distant and heartbreaking to see him as the walking dead. Naruto was happy and seemed not to noticed Sasuke's personality change, or he was just ignoring the fact.

To the village, what matter was that they had Sasuke and not that he was dead inside. Sakura had been like that in the beginning, but it was like losing Sasuke for a second time and it killed her to think that.

"He's here,"she whisperd to herself holding a fist to her chest, refusing so desperately to cry,"Sasuke-kun is safe and in the village...he's here and safe...he is safe..."

She lifted her gaze to were the Uchiha had walked off to debating for a moment on what was going through her mind. Should she go after him like before or should she just let time do it's healing work.

That was just not an option now after so many years of depending on that alone.

Her decision was to go after him; she had always walked behind him any how and chaced after him for three years, a few hours of her day wouldn't do any harm. Hopefully, if he didn't decide to hurt her.

He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that...not in the village.

In minutes she had made it to his house in the Uchiha compound. She didn't dare go rushing in on him, so she waited patiently for any sign of him from outside.

Hours passed and the day turned into night, but still she waited. It must have been a feeling because any other day she wouldn't have done it, but she just wanted to know. Something was wrong with him and she wanted to help.

If she could.

Then what she had been waiting for finally happened, but that was not exactly what she had been expecting. Sasuke hadn't even been inside the house and probably not even in the village for the last few hours.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Her lips trembled and her eyes started to water at the scene she was looking at from atop the trees.

He had gone after her.

Sasuke had gone after the red-headed girl with the glasses who he had been traveling with when going after Itachi's life.

A member of Taka; Karin.

He was touching her.

Sasuke had his arm around her shoulder and touching her hair as he walked her into the house. She looked happy as she was grinning like a total idiot as she flirted with Sasuke opening and running her hands all over him.

It hurt her, hurt Sakura badly like if Sasuke himself was digging a kunai into her heart. Her chest was pulsing and squeezing and stabbing at her heart. A single tear ran down her flushed cheek when she turned away.

She didn't need to guess why Sasuke needed the girl, but she could imagen it never happen. She could ignore it and just walk away from there, from him, from her past. Naruto was always asking for a date, she might as well give him one.

Sakura looked back at the house.

She heard laughing coming from Karin, but no sound coming from Sasuke. It made her wounder if he trully loved Karin or if he was just using her for his own selfish needs.

Sakura caught a glimpse of him, of Sasuke, and he seemed to have a smile on his lips. Her insides turned, but not in a way of feeling pain from getting betray by your love. No, it felt different than the heart stabbing pain from before.

The devil's smirk the Uchiha had on his lips made her mind race and her body burn with desire for the man. He looked like he was about to commit murder, and he was smiling; and Sakura was burning with passion.

She loved him in the passed because he had been mysterious and cool and in his own way caring of others.

But that was then.

Right now, in this precise moment, she had fallen in love with him again, but for a completely different reason.

Those dark eyes and that smirk of his at that moment in which he was thinking despicable things; she loved it, she loved him.

All of him.

The new him.

"Sasuke-kun,"his name was purred into a long seductive voice accompanied by a small wicked smirk and eyes that could be compared to that of a wild tigress,"My Sasuke-kun."


	2. Making the Choice

**Chapter 2: Making The Choice**

Karin had been staying with Sasuke every after the first night Sakura saw them together. Sure, she had been going there night after night in hope that she had been wrong, but she hadn't been.

Day after day she forced to act the same as always and smile at Sasuke as if nothing had happen, but she wanted something so badly that she was having trouble keeping her head straight.

Sasuke.

She wanted Sasuke for herself so badly that when he was a foot away from her, or three, she wanted to jump him. She wanted to dig her nails in his back and hug him close enough to were they would think they were one in the same.

Sakura then found her answer to her unasked question in the back of the library. In the corner farthest away from the entrance and in the farthest corner to were the lighting was very poor.

A medical herb book that was so old it was registered in the library, so no one knew that Sakura had taken it for her own. It felt like it would fall apart in her hands, but it didn't. It merely opened to the page she had been looking for without knowing.

She read it over and over and over again until she had memories the instructions on how it was to be made correctly. It never failed and it always gave the person the exact result they had been looking for.

Could she really do this to her Sasuke-kun?

Would she really do such a thing?

Did she really want to do that such horrid thing to her Sasuke-kun?

It was a simple task and very easy to do, but very hard to decide if she should do it. Sakura had the recipe and she knew exactly were to find the ingredients. The question right now was; would she go through with such a thing.

"Hi, Sakura,"Karin smirked and the pink haired girl who glared as an answer, but then changed it to a smile as Sasuke walked up next to the red head.

"Good morning, Karin,"she turned to Sasuke and clenched the books she had to her chest, her knuckles turning white do to the force she was using to dig her nails in the books,"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Let's go, Karin,"was all that Sasuke said before taking hold of Karin's arm and pulling her out of the library and into the streets of Konoha.

Sakura's body started to shake as she watched the pair walk off and never once looking back at her. Her lips started shaking, or twiching, which is a better description seeing at her shaking lips had turned into the wicked smirk from before.

She no longer had to walked the streets of Konoha thinking if she would do such a thing to the person she loved the most. She no longer could deny that she wanted to do that to Sasuke-kun so badly.

Her body was craving it, asking for it with desperate cries that caused so much pain to her. She couldn't tell her body no because it was something it needed to live from now on. From the moment he arrived it had needed it, but she had been trying to kill it.

She had been trying so hard to push it bad into her mind and forget about it. Something that sinister was not her and it never was her, but she was wrong. It was her, the real her, her real thought and desires.

You could even say it was her dream.

"I would say sorry, Sasuke-kun,"the wicked smirk had not left her lip as she licked a small mushroom from the end to the very tip of the top,"But I just don't feel I should apologize."

She through the small mushroom into the small bad she had wrapped around her waist. Herb could be seen when she opened the bag as well as small bottles of syrup and other bottle that were yet to be filled.

Three bottle were left and even thought she knew it was easy to get them the thought of failing made her think twice on going for it. In the end she had ended up killing what carried the last remaining portions that she needed.

Sakura had gotten all the ingredients she had need, but felt a twinge of regret of having killed the poor creature. They would have gotten killed any how, they were poisonous creature feared by all.

That's why she had killed them, because there had been no way of getting their poison without them trying to do the same to her. Besides, what she was about to do was most likely more horrible that what those poor creatures did.

Now, she only need one last thing and it was the easiest one she could get. So she first made what she had waited so long to make and once it was ready for the final ingredient she went into her drawers and pulled out a kunai.

"Just this once,"she stretched her arm on top of the small bowl that sat on her night stand and placed the kunai on her wrist and began to dig it in her pale skin,"Just this once, Sasuke-kun, be mine just this one time."


End file.
